Dead Trigger Wiki:Standards
This page describes the standards currently accepted for page formatting and composition by the Wiki community. Please try to follow these standards when creating and editing pages. General Before contributing to the wiki, it is highly recommended you read these guidelines to make work simpler for any of the wiki editors. Articles should always be compliant with Madfinger's Terms of Service For a wiki that is based on Madfinger's game, Dead Trigger, any editor should know that although pages that show what glitches and hackers in action can do, edits should never include videos or methods of how to perform the said infraction of the ToS. For example, if there is an article on a glitch in "X" map, Pictures can be shown of the in-fracture, but never videos or a step-by-step method of how to achieve said violation. Never contribute anything that supports the violation of Madfinger's ToS. Doing so may result in an infraction. Never contribute articles in first person POV, always third person POV Any wiki should be written in third person. This means that one should never be using words like "I, "Us", and "We". Articles and content are to be written from a neutral standpoint, with as little to no bias as possible. A good thing to do when comparing for example, is to state pros and cons, and to never take a side. Any editor should be careful to not to use the word "You", and to instead use the word "one". This point does not apply to this page, as this page is strictly a guideline that is a guideline page for you to use before you start your editing. No Bias, No personal Opinions Although briefly discussed in the above point, Wikis should be written from a standpoint that shows absolutely no opinion and preference to something, but instead weighing pros and cons. One should make edits seem as the readers will have absolutely no pressure in making decisions. For a weapons page, content should be neutral enough that there is absolutely no bias or " I highly recommend you to purchase X, because of Y". Statements. The page should be all factual non-biased info, so that any readers have full control over their opinions. Always use the Summary box When editing pages, always try to fill in the "Summary" box above the Save/Preview buttons before saving, and make sure that you fill it in with something useful describing the edit you made and, if it's not obvious, why. For example, "fixed spelling error" or "added fun fact" or "reverted from troll 127.0.0.1" are all acceptable. Saying "made some changes" or just filling in the name of the page is not helpful, because it's information that we already have. Making your Summaries accurate and useful makes it vastly easier for the rest of us to keep track of and keeps everybody happy. Use the Minor Edit button As a corollary to the above, if you're making a minor edit (e.g. fixing a spelling error or tweaking formatting), check the "This is a minor edit" button below the Summary box before saving the page. Again, this will make things easier for the rest of us. Don't link to the current page In other words, a page should not link to itself. If it is attempted, the link will simply turn into bold text. Link once A given page should only contain one link to any other page. If a page links to Colt M4 in one place, then that should be the only link to Colt M4 on that page. Typically this link should be the first instance of the term in the article. Don't use conversational style This is an information site. It should read like Wikipedia, not like your diary. *Check your spelling and grammar. Don't use internet slang (ex. "How r u?" or "c u 2nite"). If you're not 100% sure about the way a word is spelled, type it into Google or Dictionary.com. If you know that you're not the strongest speller, compose your edits in a word processor like Microsoft Word or use the Firefox web browser which has spell-checking built in. *Don't use "smileys" or "emoticons". *Don't "reply" to content others have posted. If you think a particular point warrants discussion, post on the article's Discussion page. If you're 100% sure that something should be changed and don't think a discussion is necessary, just change it. Dialogue goes only on articles' Discussion pages or the forum. *Never abbreviate the names of characters, places, or anything. Wherever possible, use the full name of a character the first time they are mentioned. After the first mention, you may refer to "Walther P99" as the "P99" or the "Walther". Stubs If you don't know enough information on a topic, or you know there's more, add a stub to it. To do so, try this: And people will know that it's a stub by looking at the stub category. Don't sign your edits All contributions are appreciated, but if every user left their mark on every contribution they made, the Wiki would be nothing but signatures. If you've made an edit that you're particularly proud of (such as a transcript or screenshot), the correct place to take credit is on your own user page. When you contribute to a wiki, you give info knowing that it is for everyone. If you do not have a user account, we respect your anonymity, but your edits will remain anonymous, too. Do sign your Talk posts If you make a post on a discussion page, please sign it. If you have a user account, this is as easy as typing ~~~~ at the end of your post. If you don't have a user account, just sign it with your name or nickname so everybody can tell who's who when reading long conversations. Even better, create an account anyway and use the signature method described. There really is no reason not to if you're going to stick around. External links External links are links that point to sites other than the Wiki. The links should be in the form of a bulleted list. External links typically look like this: *Something Something Use the Preview Button The preview button is right next to the save edit button, and is there for a reason. It's your own personal spell checker, link checker, whatever-else checker. Use it. Users that purposefully do not preview edits as to inflate their edit count are not well regarded amongst DTWiki editors, and you may find yourself in trouble with an administrator. Reference Your Information Any material challenged or likely to be challenged, and all quotations, must be attributed to a reliable, sourceusing an inline citation. For help with citations, see Wikipedia:Verifiability. Keep Trivia Sections to a Reasonable Size That part of the article is meant to fit tidbits of facts that just don't fit in the main body. It also looks unprofessional to have the trivia much longer than the actual body. Please Try To Use Proper Terminology While some of us don't know better, there is a wrong and right answer with the names of certain items in game and weapon parts. The biggest example is how some people use magazine and clip interchangeably. Unless the gun you are describing is a Mosin Nagant or an SMLE, the odds are it uses a magazine. They do not mean the same thing. Another example would be 'silencer'. Please note that no gun fitted with a suppressor will ever be silent; it does not silent a gun, therefore you should not refer to it as so. It is a suppressor because it suppresses firing noise.